Keitaro's Awakening
by Abx20
Summary: One year has passed since all the girls lost faith in Keitaro and he was fired from his position as manager of Hinata Inn. But Keitaro has now got an "interesting" job. But he will soon realize that some dark secrets should not be revealed. OC's will be found.
1. Chapter 1

Hello abx20 here with a brand new story (Yayyyyyyy) this story will be different as compared to my other one hope people will enjoy it.

A/N: I have written this story at a request of a friend, but it doesn't mean I am ending my other story, I will also write that one as well (just looking to add some extra scenes I gotta writers block :( ) So no need to be disappointed I will write for both of these stories

And oh yea if anyone wants to thank anybody Jameis deserves more than the idea's owner (But thanking me could also be done)

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina it belongs to Ken Akamatsu (No extra dramatic disappointment for now)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

(Me Talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1: The beginning**_

A young man is sitting near the counter at the local bar with a bottle of sake lost in his thougts _"Can't belive that only an year ago I was the manager at an all girls dormitory"_. He took a sip out of his drink _"And look at me now to where I have ended up"_ The young man was in his early 20's, had brown hair, wore a long black jacket and a had a pair of glasses _"And I even couldn't tell her..."_ when all of a sudden a man entered dauning a hood over his head and an envelope in his hand. The mysterious man sat three seats away from Keitaro and didn't say a word. He placed the envelope on the counter and slid it towards Keitaro who stopped it with his hand. The man then got up and walked away.

Keitaro opened the envelope which contained some encrypted message. He just took a pen and started to decipher the coded language. After deciphering he finished his drink and also headed for the door. The letter contained a location to which Keitaro headed to.

But before Keitaro made a quick stop to an apartment where there was a bag packed. He opened it up and looked through it, then packed it up again and made his way out of the apartment door and headed to the designated location.

After a few hours Keitaro finally made it to his desired location. "This looks to be the place I guess". It looked like an abandoned, run down factory. "I seriously need to start keeping some boundaries from now on" Keitaro entered through a sealed gate and was introduced to complete darkness. He moved his hand around to look for a switch and finally found it. "This has got to be it" he pressed the switch and some old lights were turned on flickering about. Keitaro saw old cobwebs all around the main hall, "Nothing new here" then he moved forward seeing some weird carvings on the walls "Hmmm never seen these markings". Suddenly he heard some footsteps just around the corner. Keitaro quickly turned around with a shotgun in his hand. "Whatever you are, you got till the count of three to show your ugly face to me". The figure slowly approached towards Keitaro. _"Weird normally these things attack by now"_ he thought to himself. Finally the approaching figure was reaveled to be a little boy who was in really roughed up condition "Pl-please help me" he had some old blood stains on his clothes and pretty badly bruised up all around. Keitaro lowered his weapon and asked "Hey little guy, what are you doing here it's really dangerous." The boy answered "Some kids were bullying me pretty bad and I was running away from them and hid it in here but I wasn't able to find a way out" said the scared little boy. Keitaro looked at him with a suspicious eye "All right I'll help you out" said Keitaro "You just stay close to me and don't touch anything" he added. The little boy agreed and they moved forward.

They came around another room with the walls were painted in blood. _"Can't I get a hunt where I don't find bloddy walls"_ Keitaro thought to himself in an annoyed manner. Soon a spirit came right in front of Keitaro and the little boy "Keitaro Urashima" the figure was about as tall as Keitaro, had no eyes and was wearing a white robe. "Hear this, the path you are now on has altered a great chain of events, walk away now or each move you will make from now on will lead to the inevitable" The little boy hid behind Keitaro but he himself was undaunted by the spirit asked "What do you mean by chain of events?" the spirit replied "Your path will bring you nothing but misery, at the end of this tunnel of faith you will find out that some secrets should remain secrets" these were the last words before the spirit had vanished.

" _What did that thing meant by..."_ Keitaro realized his little companion was no where to be found "Hey kid where'd you go?" Keitaro son noticed all his gear was missing. "Looking for these" Keitaro turned around and saw the kid holding all of his equipment. "You of all people should no better to not trust anyone especially someone you meet at a haunted place" the kid's eyes turned completely black as he stared down Keitaro. "Huhh I guess you fooled me, better kill you soon" said Keitaro with a smirk. "You are brave as you are dumb, I have all your gear and that shotgun companion was no where to be found "Hey kid where'd you go?" Keitaro son noticed all his gear was missing. "Looking for these" Keitaro turned around and saw the kid holding all of his equipment. "You of all people should no better to not trust anyone especially someone you meet at a haunted place" the kid's eyes turned completely black as he stared down Keitaro. "Huhh I guess you fooled me, better kill you soon" said Keitaro with a smirk. "You are brave as you are dumb, I have all your gear and that shotgun of yours is merely useless seeing you cannot harm innocent humans in the process" Keitaro laughed and made the demon feel annoyed and confused "Why is it that you laugh, is death a matter of laugh for you?" questioned the possessed boy. "No not that it's just you did take my gear but I have a demon extracter in their and it activates when close to a possessed person" said Keitaro getting closer to the kid "And guess what..." now standing right in front of him "It's already activated" Suddenly a flashing bind of light emerged from the bag and concealing the possessed boy in chains.

Keitaro picked his bag and took out his cellphone "Yea I've caught it". "Good bring it here at once and report the status of the mission" said the man on the other line. Keitaro cut the call and headed out the factory. _"What did that ghost mean by some secrets should remain secrets"_ Keitaro was out of the factory and headed towards the local bar.

On his way there he passed through the Hina apartments. _"I wonder how everyone is, maybe I should give them a visit"_ Suddenly Keitaro just mentally slapped himself _"No you idiot that part of your life is over, it's time to move on"_ As Keitaro was passing by his eyes spotted the Hina girls coming from the other direction. _"Oh crap if they see me all hells gonna break lose"_ Keitaro just raised his hood over his head to hide away from the girls. _"I just hope they don't see me"_ Keitaro slowly tried to pass by without anyone noticing that is until one of the girls had felt someone she knew had passed them _"Huhhh I swear that looked like..."_ her thoughts were interrupted by Sara "Hey what's wrong?" the girl diverted her attention towards Sara "Ohh nothing" replied the girl "Well that guy which passed us seemed really weird" said Sara. The girl turned around to maybe get a better look this time but the man was gone "Yea really weird"

 _ **ENDED**_

* * *

Ok good start (hopefully) hope people enjoy this story as well

As always please read, rate and review the story will be much appreciated

Also want to apologize haven't been able to upload a new chapter for a while hopefully will be able to do so soon

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyas abx20 back with a new chapter (Yayyyyyy after soooo loongggg)

To Mr Green37: Thank you, yea you will be seeing a different Keitaro but with some old habits I could assure you this

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina. Mr. Ken Akamatsu does (I coulda been him dangit)

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2: DESTINY WRITTEN**_

" _Man that was close"_ Keitaro thought to himself, _"I have got to stop using this route to get anywhere or I am going to get in some deep sh..."_ Keitaro's thoughts were interrupted by a call on his cell. "Huhhh what now?" said an annoyed Keitaro.

"Where are you?" said the man on the other line. "I am on my way just got caught up in something" Keitaro answered. "Report here quickly i got your next assignment sitting on my table" ordered the man. Keitaro cut the call and quickly made his way through Hinata, until he finally made it to a dark abandoned alley.

Keitaro approached an old steel shutter and knocked on it five times in a distinct manner. Suddenly a door opened carved in the middle of the shutter. A tall figure stood there looking at Keitaro. "Hey Jumbo, you gotten bigger than before" said Keitaro to the giant "And I just saw you yesterday" he added with a laugh. The giant spoke "Very funny, master has been expecting you for over an hour" Keitaro walked passed him "I lost track of time, now inform master I've arrived" Keitaro said as he laid back on a nearby wall

An hour later:

"Man how long do I have to sit here" Keitaro asked himself "It's been almost an hour now, what can he be possibly be doing" he added. Jumbo came out of a room and signaled Keitaro to go inside. "What took him so long?" asked Keitaro. "Don't ask me, now get inside" Jumbo answered.

Keitaro went through the door, where there were two chairs placed and between them a large desk. There was dim lighting in the entire room

"Your late" said the man sitting in the chair, facing away from the door. "Yea I got caught up in something an..." Keitaro was interrupted by the man "Stop giving me all those crappy excuses" the man said. "Now pick up the file on the desk, that's your next assignment" Keitaro just muttered something in his mouth, "You said something?" asked the man. Keitaro was quick to answer "No no it's nothing" answered Keitaro as he opened the file, which contained his next mission.

"Alright seems good enough" Keitaro was putting the paper back in the envelope until he noticed something in the end "Huhh, are you serious?!" asked Keitaro. "Serious what?" asked the man. "You seriously are not sending me Egypt?!" asked an annoyed Keitaro. "Why you got a problem?" answered the man. Keitaro was about to debate about this known knowledge but interrupted by the figure sitting in the chair "I don't want to hear any of your crap, you leave tomorrow morning, this mission is of utmost importance" said the man

"By the way where is the demon anyway?" asked the man. Keitaro suddenly had an innocent look on his face. "Yea about that..." the man straight away understood Keitaro's long pause "Huhhh don't tell me you caught another one in the hyperbola cube" said the man with an annoyed expression. Keitaro innocently placed a cube in front of him "Yea...well I'll leave you to perform the exorcism now ok bye" Keitaro said as he rushed out of the room

At Hinata:

" _Was that really Keitaro, or just my imagination toying with me again?"_ thought one of the Hina girls. _"It's been one year since he left, I don't even know where, or even how is he?"_ the girl questioned herself

Soon after Su entered the room, "Hey, everyone is waiting downstairs..." before Su could finish Sara also entered the room "Yea c'mon already" said Sara.

"Ohhh sorry to keep everyone waiting, I'll be right down you go ahead" said the girl _"Ohhh Keitaro_ _i just wish I could see you once"_

Back with Keitaro:

" _Maybe I should give them a visit I mean, it all happened a long time ago and they might be glad to see me for a change"_ Keitaro suddenly bumped into someone as he was lost in his thoughts. "Ohhh I am sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Keitaro suddenly froze as he saw the figure who was standing in front of him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kentaro!

"Owww man watch where your..." Kentaro soon realized who bumped into him "Keitaro? What are you doing here?" Keitaro was wasn't able to move a muscle, his tongue was constricted down. "Hello Keitaro?" Kentaro said as he waved in front of Keitaro's face. Keitaro didn't think about his next move and just punched Kentaro and knocked him out.

" _Ohh crap, now what?"_ Keitaro thought while scratching his head thinking of an idea. _"Oh well, it's either this or exposing myself"_ Keitaro picked up and Kentaro on his shoulders and headed back in the other direction.

At Hinata:

"Hey Haruka" said (the anonymous) girl. "Ohhh hey what's bring you here?" asked Haruka. "Ohhh nothing was just roaming around here and there" answered the girl. Haruka soon noticed something wrong with her "You seem a bit worried, anything wrong?" asked Haruka. The girl was startled at hearing that and quickly replied "Ohhh no it's nothing I am just you know" she answered. "Know what?" Haruka questioned her. The girl was hesitant to answer Haruka' question. "Listen you can talk to me about anything you know that right..." just as Haruka was about to finish the phone rang "Huhh who could that be, excuse me I'll be right back" Haruka answered the phone and it was Grandma Hina

"Ohhh hey grandma what's up, ok, but why do you... alright ok I'll see what I can find out ok" Haruka then hung up the phone and went back to the girl "So where were we?" sadi Haruka to the girl. "Ummm Haruka have you heard anythi..." the girl stopped there afraid it might upset Haruka but she straight away understood what she was going to ask "Heard anything from Keitaro?" answered Haruka. The girl looked into Haruka's eyes and then lowered her head down. Haruka walked up close to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honestly speaking no, not since he was removed from manager and left". Hearing this made the girl suddenly more disappointed "But hey, listen where ever he is I'm sure he is alright" Haruka added. The girl smiled a little "I suppose your right"

Back with Keitaro:

"Man Kentaro is heavy" Keitaro said to himself as he was carrying Kentaro on his shoulders. "Finally I made it." Keitaro opened the door of an apartment and placed Kentaro on a chair. "Ok, now what to do with him?" Keitaro thought as he looked around his apartment for an idea until his eye spotted something "Yes that could be helpful"

(After a few minutes)

"There we go and one final thing to complete it" Keitaro said as he got up and got hold of a cloth "Sorry Kentaro, but this is the only choice I've got". Soon Kentaro regained consciousness and found himself tied to a chair and his mouth covered with a handkerchief "Mumhhnmmmmmmmmmm" Kentaro mumbled but to no avail. "Sorry Kentaro I can't let any one find out about me, please don't be mad" Keitaro said as he got up "Ohhh and one other thing you could be here for a long while so get used to it" Keitaro said as he wnet to the other room.

Soon after his cellphone rang "Hey yea I was just packing up and..." "Forget about that, you not going to Egypt tomorrow, for now report to hq right now" the man on the other line quickly cut him off and said to Keitaro.

Before Keitaro could say anything the line was disconnected. "Ohhh great what now?" Keitaro went back into the other room and headed straight for Kentaro "I'm gonna be gone fo a while so make your self comfortable" Keitaro said with a smirk. Kentaro started mumbling some words and jumping around. "Ok ok relax, I am gonna take this thing off but you bette not make a noise or else" Keitaro said as he took of the cloth. "Keitaro how dare you do this to me, treat me in such fashion, I should have you arrested, who does things like this to their friends? Why I outta.." Keitaro quickly tied the cloth back on his mouth and punched him again, as he headed out the door. "Sorry again Kentaro"

" _Man I have faced hundreds of demons but I haven't met anyone like Kentaro, the guy can yap on so much it gets annoying"_ Keitaro thought to himself. _"Now let's go and see why I have been called back to hq"_

 _ **ENDED**_

* * *

Well got this chapter up and pretty glad about it. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and keep following the story

Want to apologize to everyone for taking so much of time for uploading a chapter, but I will try to upload as quickly as I can.

Also I know this chp might feel small and everything but it's still the start so can't do much

As always please read rate and review this chapter, will be much appreciated

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	3. Chapter 3

Abx20 reporting live here to all the readers what's up.

Firstly want to apologize to 'jameis' for not being acive and updating the story but don't worry now will try my best to upload chapters as soon as possible.

And next to all the readers as well for not updating the story for a while (ok more than a while) but valid reason I was in the hospital duringthis time and that's why couldn't write :(

To guest : For now can't say anything whether Dante will be or not you might just have to read the next few chapters ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina it is owned by Ken Akamatsu (Me with a gun on my temple ready to shoot).

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

(Me Talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3: MYSTERY BOOK**_

 _"What could be so important that he had to call me at this time"_ Keitaro thought to himself _"I am not the only hunter you know, he can sometimes give assignments to some other guys as well"_ Keitaro kept walking through the crowd of people annoyed

As he was passing by Keitaro noticed in the crowd a group of friends having fun. _"Hmmm they seem to be enjoying"_ Keitaro assumed and suddenly got lost in his memories of the time he spent with the girls at the dormitory

Flashback:

"Happy Birthday Keitaro!" said all the tenants in unison, as a cake was presented in front of him.

"Wow, vanilla my favorite, thanks for making it Shinobu" said Keitaro looking at the blue-haired girl. Shinobu just blushed a bright red "T-Tha-thank you K-K-Keitaro" she answered. "Hey, why do you think Shinobu made this cake for you huh?" asked Kitsune "Well, clearly because none of you girls can actually cook and something this amazing can only be made by Shinobu" answered Keitaro. All the girls got fiery red as if they were ready to blow a gasket. "It would take all of you a million years to bake something so amazing" said Keitaro "Well I can't control myself I need to try this cake" he added, but before he could he was met by Motoko's blade.

"You idiot, secret technique rock splitting sword!" were the only words heard by Keitaro as he was sent flying into orbit.

Flashback ended:

 _"I really miss those days"_ Keitaro still lost in his thoughts. Next Keitaro saw a boy who had wrapped his hand around a girl while she was holding onto his hand as they were walking by, Keitaro suddenly stopped and kept looking at the happy couple passing by and only one thing was on his mind _"I am sorry I have o stay away, but it's for your own good, I just hope you understand and know that i will always love you..."_ Keitaro was snapped out of his thoughts when a man bumped into him. "Ohhh sorry my boy" said the man. "Ohh please don't i wasn't paying attention anywhere" answered Keitaro as he saw the man had dropped his bag and all of it's items had scattered around. Keitaro bent down to help him pack all of his stuff again. Keitaro handed him the bag and was on his way.

 _"I should really tell him we live in the modern world and sending messages can be quite easy"_ Keitaro thought to himself as he opened a small wrapped paper _"But then again I can't really win an argument with the high and mighty hunter"_ Keitaro took out a lighter from his pocket, lit it and placed it under the paper which deciphered a message.

 _"Hmmmm why would he be calling me there, he 'ordered' me to meet him at hq"_ Keitaro thought to himself after gaining this new information. "Sometimes I don't understand this guy" Keitaro said in an annoyed manner.

(Let's leave Keitaro alone for a while)

At Hinata Inn:

All the girls are downstairs having dinner.

"Yummm, Shinobu everyday you just out do yourself" said Motoko taking a bite of the miso rice. "Yea don't know what we'd do without you" added Kitsune. "Ohhhh thank you everyone" said Shinobu in her usual cheery self.

They were soon joined by Mutsumi who followed the smell of something tasty, "Wow something smells delicious" she said as she entered the kitchen. "Ohhh Mutsumi, come on in and have some" said Naru as she grabbed an empty plate for her. "Shinobu you should also join in" Shinobu nodded and sat down with her friends.

All the girls were enjoying dinner and enjoying each other's company and listening to one another. But there was one girl who seemed happy but in her mind the story was something else.

 _"Hmmm, I wonder how Keitaro is?"_ as she took a sip of the truffle soup. _"It's been more than a year, I don't even know if he's even in Hinata anymore"_ the girl thought. _"If he was he might have atleast come to visit us, but after that day I would'nt be surprised if he hated us, if he hated me"_ the girl was soon snapped out of her thoughts when she felt someone tugging her shoulder.

"Ohhhh what's wrong Su" asked the girl. "Ohhhh nothing you had just fazed out a little and Sara was asking you something" answered Su.

Back with Keitaro

 _"Well, here I am"_ Keitaro looked around to find nothing in sight "Hello, where are you?" Keitaro announced but did not recieve any answer from the darkness. "You here?" again Keitaro asked a question in the unknown location but did not recieve any answer.

After a brief wait a tall figure approached from the darkness, startling Keitaro for a second but he soon knew who it was

"Man you scared me there for a second" said Keitaro in a humerous manner. "So any reason you suddenly changing your mind and calling me here instead of hq" asked Keitaro. The man handed him a book and said "Just read this, whenever you get the time and then talk to me" Keitaro took the book and saw weird marks on it "These look like claw marks" said Keitaro as he examined it "What is it about?" he asked, "When the time comes I will explain everything and that book will also give you alot of answers then" the man answered. Keitaro still confused "Ohhh yea why did you call me out here? wait a minute were you planning to just give me this damn book?" he asked in an annoyed manner "Yes" was the only answer heard from the man. Keitaro felt like taking his gun out and either shoot himself in the temple or kill his 'boss'. "THEN YOU COULD'VE JUST GIVEN IT TO ME AT HQ, OR BETTER YET DELIVER IT AT MY PLACE!" said an enraged Keitaro. "Speak softly apprentince, you might wake up the dead" said the man. "Yea yea whatever" said an annoyed Keitaro. "Come with me I wanna show you something" said the man, "In the cemetery?" asked Keitaro. The man nodded and signaled him to follow.

Back at the apartment (Keitaro's)

Kentaro still strugling to break free as he was tied up in a sticky prediciment. "Mphhmmhpphmhpphphmmhhhgggrrrtrrrmm" after constant strugle the tied cloth around his mouth had loosened up and fell down to his neck. "Gaaaaaahhhhhh, finally wait till I get out of here, I am going to kill Keitaro" he said as he started to rock the chair to which he was tied to. "I have got to get out of here" said Kentaro as he continued his long and had struggle

(Let's leave him alone)

Back with Keitaro:

"So what the heck you wanted to show me?" asked Keitaro, the man pointed and diverted Keitaro's attention towards a gravestone. Keitaro bent down to read but name was erased off. "Who is it?" asked Keitaro "Someone very close to me" answered the man.

Keitaro was confused and had alot of questions in his mind but only asked one

"Why you showing me this?" he asked "Because.." there was a brief pause as Keitaro stood up waiting to hear what the man had to say. "Umm you ok" Keitaro broke the brief silence as the man snapped out of his thoughts, the man took a slight breath "...because, Keitaro what we do this it's not your everyday job, there are boundaries, there are consequences and there is unlimited amounts of pain and sadness" the man said "We tend to protect everyone in this world, but we tend to end up losing those are the most close to us, remember that Keitaro because you never you might end up being the reason that your loved ones might end up six feet under" he added as he walked away into the darkness.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Well, finally got this done really on a personal scale like where this chapter is heading towards.

Anyway, this chapter leaves alot of questions for all the readers (my opinion) and hopefully I might be able to answer them as the story progresses.

And I know it is really short but bear with me still trying to get my head straight, I'll do my level best t make these chapters a bit more long and descriptive as I can

Again want to apologize for the late updates and will try to upload more chapters as soon as possible.

This is abx20 bidding farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

Abx20 here and back with a brand new installment to the 'Love Hina I will always love you' series

To Devon the shipper: Good theory but need to remember that Kitsune was the one who asked regarding the cake so there is a possibility otherwise everyone knows she is the most laziest person in the series so why worry regaring that, Naru she didn't punch him as always otherwise it's mostly her that would've smashed Keitaro but she didn't there could be the fact that she cared about him to much so she didn't care to do so, Motoko could be another choice seeing as how she got angry at Keitaro for judging all the girls which did include her so a jealousy factor works here as well. But all in all you did put in a good case.

Disclaimer: Mr. Ken Akamatsu is the owner of Love Hina I do not have any affiliation with it, I write this story for fun filled purposes so please do not kill me (I wish I was the owner :( )

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4: ORIGIN OF THE DEMON HUNTER**_

Our hero is heading back to his apartment with a thousand questions swirling around his mind _"What did he mean when he said all those stuff?"_ Keitaro couldn't come to grips with what weird things he has heard in a fortnight. _"First that God knows what, a spirit maybe? don't know what that meant?"_ an image of that spirit kept appearing in his mind and the words he said kept playing in his mind as if someone kept playing it again and again

 _ **"Hear this, the path you are now on has altered a great chain of events, walk away now or each move you will make from now on will lead to the inevitable"**_

 _ **"Your path will bring you nothing but misery, at the end of this tunnel of faith you will find out that some secrets should remain secrets"**_

 _"And now 'Mr. I the master' has puzzled me more, well more than usual, but does that spirit's appearance and him telling me some really weird stuff have a connection"_

Keitaro who was lost in his thoughts didn't even realize he had already reached his building. "Ohhh I am already here" Keitaro than remembered about his 'guest' "Ohhh crap, I better I forgot about him, I better get something to eat for him" said Keitaro as he head towards the local mart near his apartment.

Meanwhile:

Kentaro who was still tied up, kept trying to escape from this prediciment he was caught in "Almost got it" he said as he kept struggling to try and open the tied ropes around his arms and legs.

After 20 minutes:

Kentaro's will (This is new) finally paid off as the ropes around him loosened up and he was free from the chair which felt like a prison to him. "Finally, now wait till I get my hands on that loser I am going to kill him" said an enraged Kentaro.

As Kentaro said this he heard someone approaching the door.

 _"That is probably him now, he is gonna pay big time"_ Kentaro thought to himself as he hid behind the door planning a surprise attack on Keitaro. Kentaro heard the door unlocking and it flung open. Sadly as Kentaro was hiding behind the door his face was met with the door and knocked out in that very place.

"Kentaro, look I got you something to eat and I wanted to apolo..." Keitaro soon realized that the chair in which he left Kentaro was empty. "Ohhhhhhh crap, if he's gotten out then I am seriously screwed" said a worried Keitaro as he turned around to run outside and he noticed a knocked out Kentaro on the floor. "Wait was he... never mind this time I need to secure him properly" said Keitaro as he picked up Kentaro and placed him on the bed.

After a brief while:

Keitaro started sprinkling water on Kentaro's face as he regained conscious. "Where am I?" asked a dazed out Kentaro but he soon regaind his senses "Keitaro what the heck why can't I move" Kentaro said as he tried to move his limbs but could not. "Ohhh yea I tied you to the bed this time, hopefully you won't get out of this one" said Keitaro with a cheeky smile "Ohhh and I got you something to eat but wait your tied up so how can you eat?" Keitaro said in a sarcastic manner. "Y-you got someth-thing to ea..eat" said Kentaro as he started to drool in hunger. "Keitaro I am dying from hunger please atleast let me eat" Kentaro started to beg. "Alright but listen carefully, I will open these ropes and let you eat but if you even think of doing something clever, I will beat you to an inch of your life" stated Keitaro "You think you can beat me Keitaro haaahhh please I maybe hungry but even now I know what can you possibily do" asked Kentaro "I knocked you out with one punch" Keitaro quickly answered as he was reminded about their earlier unexpected meeting. "You caught me off-guard that time" Kentaro quickly stated trying to defend himself. Keitaro sat silent for a moment and then answered with a cheeky smile "Kentaro, I have been missing for more than a year, I have trained in many fighting styles, seen things you can't even imagine, so if you wanna place your bets on a fight of you vs me than I want you to think about it" Kentaro got lost in his thoughts trying to asses of all the possibilities.

 _"Is he telling the truth, could he be the bad ass no one ever thought he would be? If that is true he can massacare me, he did knock me out in one single punch and his body language and atitude also show that he is not the same old loser he used to be, I might need to listen to him if I wanna even live"_

"Kentaro?" Keitaro said as Kentaro was snapped out of his thoughts "Huh you said something?" Kentaro asked "Yea I asked so, what's your choice?" Kentaro was hesitant to answer but agreed. Keitaro slowly started to loosen up the ropes. Kentaro could slowly start to feel his arms and legs and as he was completely free he quickly got up, Keitaro just looked at him as Kentaro signaled he was gonna punch him, but Keitaro was un moved and waiting for the boasty guy to lay any contact on him.

Kentaro seeing that Keitaro was unmoved by his action just quickly snatched the bag of food from his hand and started chowing down on the grub.

After some (munching down) time later:

Keitaro just looked with a creeped out look as he watched Kentaro finish all of the the food disappear in a heartbeat.

"Uhhh wow you ate the whole thing" Keitaro said looking inside the bag which was filled with food not a while ago. "So, you have any idea how long i was tied up?" asked Kentaro "Ummm not that very long, I mean I was just gone for about an hour maybe" answered Keitaro. "Well any how Kentaro, you have to listen to me carefully" he added. "Yea, yea but firstly tell me this, you have been in the same city for the past year or so, everyone thought you must have moved far far away but guess we were wrong" Kentaro interjected. "So, what have you been doing for so long" he asked. "That is what I was trying to say, now then it is a long story" Keitaro said

"Well,after what had transpired at the dorm's, I was forced to leave the place, and I could never put my finger around it though, but anyways forget about that for now I am getting a little side-tracked. Well any how after all that I thought about heading back to my mom and dad but I know they would never let me do something but critisize me day in and day out and force me to join the family business and that is what I did not intend to do, so I started doing odd jobs, you know like counter cashier, delivery boy, sweeper you name em, I even remember one time when I got a job as a bartender...

Flashback:

"Man, am I pumped I need to to be focused and keep this job atleast and not blow it up" said a determined Keitaro as two customers approached the bar "Hello, two mocktails please" said one of the customers "Sure sir, right away" answered Keitaro as he looked around the stacked bottle shelves with a complete confused look plastered on his face _"Man, I forgot this job requires some required skills, like for one how to make drinks!"_ Keitaro started panicking and sweating like crazy "Yo, man can you start on those drinks" one of the customers said "Yes sir I am right on it" answered a worried Keitaro _"Well better do something or I am gonna lose this job on day one"_ Keitaro thought to himself as he picked a few bottles _"Here goes nothing"_ Keitaro started to mix a few drinks in an effort to pull off a miracle but alas Keitaro's luck never changes as he dropped one of the bottles on the ground and the bottle shattered into pieces "Ooops my bad I'll just clean it up" as he bent down one of the open bottles fell on one of the customer's anxiously waiting for their drink "What the hell man, look what you did!" the man started shouting a Keitaro "Ohhh I am extremely sorry sir, here let me help you but again bad luck looms around Keitaro as he was getting up to help the customer his head struck straight up the shelves with the bottles on them, which resulted in all the bottles coming crashing down. "Ohhh no!" were the only words Keitaro said as one of the bottles fell on the plug of the ice box which started sparkling about, the socket started to fluctuate and the sparks fell on the wine already on the floor, this resulted in the whole counter catching on fire.

Flashback ended:

"..man that day I nearly burnt down the entire pub, luckily they were insured but in the end I was the only one who got 'fired', all hope seemed to be lost for me from there on and I just felt there was nothing I could do until one day I received a call..."

Flashback:

Keitaro was walking down the road, with his head down completely depressed _"Ohhh I am completely worthless, the girls were right to kick me out, I can't do anything right"_ Keitaro thought as he felt like he was at his rope's end _"I should just give up, there is nothing I am good for, if i die today the world might become a better place seeing it would have one less worthless loser among the living"_ as Keitaro was lost in his thoughts he received an anonymous phone call. "Huhhhh private number, I wonder who that could be" Keitaro said as he answered the call.

"Hello"

"Keitaro Urashima?"

"Yes that's me"

"Still jobless eh?"

"Wait how did you kn..." before he could finish he was interrupted by the voice on the other line.

"Know your jobless, I know a lot about Keitaro, studying in Tokyo U, managed the Hinata apartments, belonging to the ever prestige Urashima family"

"Are you some kind of spy or som...?"

"I know much more, you seem to think you are the biggest loser on the planet and killing yourself seems the best option to you"

"Who are you?" Keitaro started to get worried as to who was the man on the other line and how did he know so much about him.

"I know much more Keitaro Urashima, and I know you have many more questions and I will answer them but after you and I meet face to face, meet me near the gate of Tokyo U in exactly 1 hour i'll be waiting and ohh I am a man who likes being on time, so don't keep me waiting" and that was the last words before the line was cut off.

Keitaro was anxious to know who this man was and how he knew so much about him but was as well worried fearing something terrible could be on the horizon. _"Man, what the heck is going_ _on, I don't know whether to go or not but I can't live in fear forever, I should face whoever or whatever it was"_ Keitaro thought as he shrugged of all the fear he felt. _"Well better be on my way"_

One hour later:

 _"Well here I am"_ Keitaro thought as he carefully moved around the area. "Hello, anybody here?" Keitaro was soon met with a mysterious figure standing right in front of him. "Please don't kill me!" said a frightened Keitaro as he was cowering down on the ground. The man came closer to him and reached out a hand to help him. Keitaro looked up at the man and grabbed onto it as he got up.

"Are you the one who called me?" asked Keitaro in a faint tone of voice. The man did not answer but just nodded in agreement. "S-so wha-what do you wan..nt with me" asked a nervous Keitaro. The man at first smiled as he kept looking at Keitaro but he finally spoke. "Keitaro Urashima, I am sure you are confused right now, but how I know about you is a long story, let's just say I am a man that knows a lot about people I am interested in. Now the reason I called you is I want to offer you a job" the man said "What kind of job?" asked Keitaro wondering an unknown man would want with him. "Good straight to business, you see my job does not have any fixed requirements except one, you do as I say and we don't have a problem..." Keitaro quickly interrupted the man as he got more and more anxious "Well how would a complete loser like me be useful to you and whatver it is you do"

The man just looked at him with a blank expression and Keitaro soon got the signal not to interrupt this guy again. "Keitaro, don't interrupt me, learn some manners boy, now as I was saying, you listen to me and we won't have any problem, now let me give you the job description, this job is unlike any other job you might have ever even heard about. Keitaro do you believe in paranormilism?" the man asked

"Ummmm like ghosts and ghouls and stuff" Keitaro answered "Exactly, that is what is some part of the description, now do you believe in it?" the man asked "Ummm I don't know kind of yea" Keitaro answered. "Good good, now Keitaro what I am offering you is a chance to be part of something big, something that helps keep the balance between the realms" the man stated. Keitaro was still confused not knowing what the man was talking about. "Sir, don't mind but I don't know what the heck you are talking about?" said Keitaro. "Well, let me clarify it for you I want you to be part of us, become a demon hunter."

Keitaro stood silent not knowing how to answer the request but he did it in the most unpleasant manner. He burst into laughter!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, yea right that is hillarious, so where are the cameras huh, trying to fool a guy with such crap, get real I am outta here" saiid Keitaro as he turned his back and walked away. "Keitaro, you ever wonder why you were fired from your position from Hinata apartments, you think that all the tenants lost faith in you but the real reason is far more deeper than you could ever imagine" Keitaro stopped and turned around "What do you mean by that?" Keitaro asked. "Keitaro, it is far more complicated than you think, and I am trying to help you out, you can decline my offer but if you do you will die wondering what actually happened with your life and why you lost the place you called home and the friends you came to love more than a family" Keitaro heard those words and was in a fight with his thoughts whether to believe this mysterious stranger or not. "How do I know, what you are telling me is the truth?" asked Keitaro "That is up to you my friend" answered the man. Keitaro finally decided what his decision is and shook hands with this man.

"So, now that I am on your side, what should I call you?" asked Keitaro. "Well you will call me master, cause you are my new pupil, but my name is..."

Flashback ended:

As Keitaro was telling this story someone was banging the door. "Ughhh sorry to leave you hanging, let me get that" Keitaro said as he got up to answer the door. Someone outside kept banging the door "Alright I'm coming geez" said an annoyed Keitaro. As he opened the door a man who was brutally briused and bleeding rushed inside the door. Keitaro was shocked to see the figure, he quickly grabbed the man and helped him on his shoulders as he brought him in the room and laid him down on the bed.

Kentaro was also shocked to see the injured figure being brought into the room as he helped Keitaro lay the man down on the bed. "Keitaro who is this guy?" asked Kentaro. "He is my master, the man I work for, he's Dante"

* * *

 _ **ENDED**_

Whoa whata difficult chapter, this required a lot of re-writing but finally got it done.

This chapter had something different (at least according to me) Kentaro a side male character was an essential part of a chapter that I quite frankly haven't seen in the fics on the site.

Also the much awaited entrance of Dante (I know many readers would've been dying to see him otherwise you'll would have killed me if he wasn't part of the story) finally appears in the story. What kind of an impact might he have on the story and why is he interested in Keitaro so much and what knowledge does he have regarding Keitaro. Find out the answers as the story continues

Please as always read,rate and review the story, without these this story cannot go on.

This is abx20 bidding farewell


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome, abx20 here with a brand new chapter in the ever popular "Keitaro's awakening"

Firstly thanking everyone for the supprot and great reviews hope I can mantain the quality of work to hold all of the readers and followers of the story.

To Mr Green: All Hail Dante the great badass :P

To Guest 1: Flash back felt right so had to go with that, and about the crossover between devil may cry and inayusha well who knows I might get a couple of ideas ;)

To Guest 2: Well if Dante started acting polite and civilized then where's the fun in that

To Guest 3: Yea true he is the odd job hired type of guy but over here Dante could not be hired (especially by Keitaro) according to how the story will span out you will read in the next few chapters why the change.

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina and Devil may cry. This story is an original fan made only used for fun filled purposes. Both these franchises are owned by their respective owners.

Emphasis

Story

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

(Me talking)

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5: DANTE THE DEMON HUNTER**_

"Dante are you ok?" asked a worried Keitaro as he tended to the wounded demon hunter

Keitaro did not recieve an answer but a punch straight to the face that sent him right across the room. Kentaro looked at him with fear as he backed away from Dante. "T-that's *cough* you get for asking stupid questions" said Dante as he fell unconcsious

Keitaro slowly got up "Even when he is banged up he still acts like a pain in the ass" said Keitaro rubbing his cheek which was now a bright red after the blow. Keitaro walked upto Dante and looked around "Kentaro where are you?" Keitaro saw a hand rise up from behind the sofa "Here" said a scared Kentaro as he slowly came out of his hiding place "Ohhh the brave Kentaro hiding" said Keitaro in a sarcastic manner "Hey I was'nt hiding I was... I was preparing yea preparing for uhhhhh..."

"Save it Kentaro, now help me pick him up" said Keitaro pointing towards Dante. Keitaro and Kentaro slowly picked up Dante and carried him towards the bed.

"Whew he seriously looks lighter to me" said Kentaro "Yea whatever, listen head to the other room there will be a med kit on the top shelf, it'll be a big red box so be careful and don't touch anything else understand" said Keitaro in a serious tone of voice. Kentaro just nodded in agreement "Good now you go get it I gotta sterilize myself got it" said Keitaro as he headed into the bathroom "Kentaro remember don't touch anything!" shouted Keitaro out of the bathroom. "Don't touch anything like I am four year old" mummered Kentaro to himself "What was that?!" asked Keitaro "Nothing heading to the other room ok" answered Kentaro as he headed out of the room.

Kentaro slowly opened the door to a dark room"Well this is creepy" said Kentaro to himself as he slowly walked inside the room. "Where the heck is the light switch?" Kentaro asked himself as he moved his hands around the walls hoping shed some light in the dark room, Kentaro finally hit a button which switched on a dim light. "Well now it just got creepier" said Kentaro as the dim lights revealed many packed boxes and strange items scattered around the room. "Ok now to find that first aid box" Kentaro looked around and his eye caught a very beautiful bracelet _"My my this looks attractive, Keitaro won't mind if I take it, it might get me lucky with a girl"_ Kentaro thought to himself _"Keitaro won't mind if I kept this"_ as he hid it in his pocket. Kentaro then found the box and brought it out where Keitaro was sitting next to Dante "What took you so long?" asked Keitaro "Uhhh nothing, just couldn't find it that's all" answered Kentaro "I specifically told you where it was, how was it difficult?" asked Keitaro with a suspicious tone of voice "Hey we got an injured man here, there's no time for questions" answered Kentaro trying to change the subject.

"Yea right, listen no matter what you see now do not move from your seat ok" said Keitaro "What are you talking about Keitaro?" asked Kentaro "Listen, I can't explain right now, but whatever you see no matter what it is, you cannot move from your spot got it" answered Keitaro. "Hey injured man in pain here remember" said Dante as both Keitaro and Kentaro's attention was diverted towards him "Ohhh I thought you were out cold" said Kentaro "Ya and I thought you were an ass but now I know you are one" answered Dante as he again fell unconscious "Ok let's get started before he wakes up again" said Keitaro "Agreed" Kentaro added. Keitaro opened the box and it revealed some weird items inside.

"Alright let's begin" Keitaro said as he made a small incision just below the chest and then clotted the depleting out blood with alls of cotton "There tht will hold that excesive bleeding issue, now to take care of everything else" said Keitaro as he continued. As Kentaro watched he soon noticed a tall figure standing right in front of them. "K-k-keitaro do you n-n-notice the b...big guy standing in front" whispered Kentaro in Keitaro's ear "Keitaro did not bother to look "Kentaro, before that thing looks at you move your eyes away and stop shivering" answered Keitaro "It can sense fear and believe me you wouldn't want that to happen" he added. Upon hearing Kentaro tried to calm down and look away from the mysterious figure. "Ok Kentaro now I need you to take this injection and inject him near the heart right about here" said Keitaro as he pointed towards the desired place "Be extra careful, one two inches away and it could result in a huge problem" he added. Kentaro who was already scared as hell upgraded to another level "W-wait a minute why...why can't you do it?" he asked "Well I could but you would have to go to the other side of the bed and hold him with all your might" Keitaro answered "And there is a distinct chance you might upset our unwanted guest" he added as he pointed towards the dark figure. "Ummmm you know what I think this is a tough task fo you Keitaro giving your clumsy track record, how about I do this ok?" said a boasty (and terrified) Kentaro "Ok as you say" answered Keitaro with a slight chuckle

Keitaro went around and grabbed hold of Dante "Ok Kentaro when I say you have to stab him with that and inject him on the place I pointed at" said Keitaro, Kentaro nodded and placed himself steady for Keitaro's call. Keitaro just checked everything was right "Ok Kentaro...now!" Kentaro heard the cry and quickly injected Dante near the heart with the serum. As the serum was injected completely Dante's eyes opened and he got up with a loud cry "Aaaahhhhhhhh, what the hell" Dante quickly got up but was ingulfed in a lot of pain "What happened?" asked Dante "Well, you were..." "Save it lady parts" Dante interrupted Keitaro as he tried to speak. "Well I'm hungry, could you get me something to drink" said Dante "I'll go get some soda" answered Keitaro "Soda?! really I'm not 12, go fetch me some beer" said Dante. Keitaro gave Dante an annoyed look and got up to leave "I'll go get some your highness" mummered Keitaro "What was that?" said Dante "Ohhh nothing I'll just go and get you some ok" and with that Keitaro headed out.

Kentaro soon noticed the dark figure that was standing across the bad had disappeared. _"Wait where did that thing go to?"_ Kentaro thought to himself _"Wait I've seen this in the movies, please don't be behind me"_ Kentaro slowly turned around praying that what he was thinking was not true, Kentaro was about to shriek but to find nothing behind. _"Ohhhhh thank God"._ "Hey kid, who you supposed to be?" Kentaro diverted his attention towards Dante "Uhhh my name is Kentaro Sakata, I am Keitaro's friend I guess" answered Kentaro. "Well I would shake your hand but I can't, seeing I can barely stand and all and ohh yea also I don't want to"said Dante. Kentaro sat quietly avoiding eye contact with Dante. There was a brief cold silence in the room

"Hey you do know what's gonna happen to you right?" asked Dante. Kentaro was confused and scared at the same time unwilling to ask of what horrors could await him, but he barely stuttered out his words that were lying on thhe tip of his tongue "Ummmm no-no I...no idea" said Kentaro. Dante turned his head towards Kentaro with a small smile on his face "Well, I would not want to ruin a surprise now would I" answered Dante

Upon hearing this many thoughts started meddling up in Kentaro's mind _"What does he mean by what's going to happen to me? They probably might torture me until I am compiled to nothing but waste or they might rip me apart and chop me down to tiny pieces and feed me to the dogs, or maybe whatever that weird figure that was looking at him, they might let him do any sadistic and evil thing 'it' wants to do to me"_ Kentaro started sweating in fear not knowing what might happen to him. _"Before Keitaro gets back I need to find a way out of here, he is badly injured I think I can make a run for it and escape"_ as Kentaro was planning his escape Dante disrupted his thoughts "And, oh yeah if you think I am badly hurt and you can escape then you got another thing coming, I am badly hurt but I can still catch you and kick your ass" hearing this made Kentaro scared and confused whether he was telling the truth or not

"Hey kid relax I know you're probably thinking of what devious and sadistic things that could happen to you, I am a hunter not a monster not anymore" said Dante. Hearing this made Kentaro breath a sigh a relief "Ohhh ummm you got it all wrong I wasn't thinking like that, I am Kentaro Sakata, I am not afraid of anything got it" said a boasty Kentaro. Dante looked at him from top to bottom, closed his eyes and smiled "Well that's good, cause that bracelet you have in your hand has a curse on it" said Dante "Wait, a curse?" asked Kentaro "Yup, of a lonely woman looing for a man, it's a sprirt of lust" answered Dante "Spirit of lust really" asked an enthusiastic Kentaro who started imagining a lot of things in his mind _"A spirit of lust, a young lonely woman, well she could use a young handsome man like myself"_ Kentaro thought. "Hey kid get out of your fantasies" said Dante disturbing Kentaro's thoughts. Soon again there was silence in the room as if it were a graveyard. Kentaro soon decided to break the awkward silence "So, why did you choose Keitaro of all people into what you would call it a cult or group" asked Kentaro. Dante looked at him sliently for a few seconds with a serious look "Good question, well let me tell you this little story as to why I chose Keitaro Urashima"

 _ **END**_

* * *

Well, I know this chapter is short but thought I needed to put this bit in the story to make it a bit more interesting, so lets hope you guys enjoy it.

The chapter looks a bit bland but the hype and suspense of the story is there. Dante being a typical bad ass, Keitaro being well Keitaro and Kentaro scared as shit. Ok got those covered (Hopefully)

Hopefully I would be able to upload chapters more frequently and make them longer.

And as always please read, rate and review the story it will be truly appreciated

This is abx20 bidding farewell


End file.
